Bella heart Jasper
by Daviana Roze
Summary: What if Bella had fallen for another of the vampires? Read and find out. The parts that sound a lot like Twilight are, I don't own it but it was needed for this story! Plz don't sue me!
1. A Glimpse

Bella 3 Jasper

Chapter One: A Glimpse

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with un-tidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall on was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sport Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the pales of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in their hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes – purple-ish bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Thought their noses, all of their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

But this is not why I couldn't look away.

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly, beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the air brushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was more beautiful – maybe the perfect blond girl, or the honey blond boy.

They were all looking away – away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray – unopened soda, unbitten apple – and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.

"Who are _they_?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.

As she looked to see who I meant – though already knowing, probably, from my tone – suddenly he looked at her, the well-built one, the oldest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest – it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Hale; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this all under her breath.

I glanced sideways at he beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with short, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.

Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here – small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.

"They are…very nice-looking," I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together_ though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, triplets, and they're foster children."

"They look a little old to be foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That really kind of nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was giving their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, thought," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

Throughout the conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should have been obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.

As I examined them, the oldest, one of the Hales, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Which one is the boy with the honey blond hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today – he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.

"That's Jasper. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They were all noticeably graceful – even the brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Jasper didn't look at me again.

I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked together in silence. She was shy, too.


	2. The Meeting

Bella 3 Jasper

Chapter Two: The Meeting

He was the only thing I thought about all day. In Biology II, I didn't take notes because I was too busy thinking about Jasper. Luckily, Angela let me borrow hers.

I was clumsier than usual in Gym. I sent one person to the nurse and scraped my knee playing bad mitten.

On my way to my truck, somebody bumped into me from behind. I started to fall forward, but a hand shot out faster than I would have thought possible to steady my fall.

The arm I feel into was rock-hard, and extremely cold, and when I looked up, I met Jasper's black gaze.

After a moment, he mumbled a soft, "Sorry," then ran off. He disappeared quickly, so I had no time to talk to him.

As I was pulling out of the parking lot, I saw him and the rest of the Hales and Cullens standing around a silver Volvo. I thought about going back, but my shyness got the best of me, and the line of cars behind me told me that it would be impossible. When I looked back for the Volvo, it was gone.


	3. No Jasper!

Bella 3 Jasper

Chapter Three: No Jasper!

The whole next day I looked forward to lunch.

As soon as I entered the cafeteria, I looked over at the table where the Cullens and Hales sat every day. I saw the short-haired girl – I think her name is Alice. And I saw the body building boy, and the bronze-haired boy – his name was Edward. I also recognized the beautiful girl. But I didn't see Jasper.

My face immediately fell, and when I sat down at the table, Angela could tell that something was wrong.

"What's up, Bella?" she asked, concern on her face.

"Nothing. Well, nothing I really want to talk about," I answered.

Angela turned around and started talking to someone else. I didn't think she'd give up that easily.

"Do you like Jasper? Like, like-like him?" Jessica asked suddenly.

I just looked down at my tray.

"You can tell me, you know," she urged, her face lightening.

"I think so," I whispered, warming to her kindness.

"You know how I could tell?" she asked. She didn't wait for a reply before continuing. "When you walked in, you looked at his table. When you saw he wasn't there, your face fell. That's how I knew."

I just nodded.

"Well, he's probably on a camping trip with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Their family goes camping a lot. He'll probably be back on Monday," Angela assured me. She had been listening to our whole conversation.


	4. Back on Monday

Bella 3 Jasper

Chapter Four: Back on Monday

I spent all weekend trying not to think about Jasper, but, somehow, he always made his way into my mind.

On Monday, I walked into the cafeteria and looked over at their table. I still didn't see him.

Suddenly, he was at my side. I gasped a nearly fell.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized with a slight Southern accent. I wonder how he'd picked it up in Alaska.

"Will you sit with me today?" he asked, scaring me out of my thoughts.

It took all my will not to scream "Yes!" but I controlled myself and just nodded my head.

He took my tray and walked over to a table in the corner. He was walking quickly and, to my surprise, I was able to make it across the cafeteria without falling.

We sat and talked for awhile. No, correction, we sat and I listened to him talk. I was too nervous to say anything myself.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said suddenly and his voice dropped to a lower key. "I haven't done this in awhile, so please forgive me."

I just nodded. He continued, "I was wondering, if maybe, you might want to go out with me sometime?"

"Sure. I mean, I was thinking about going to Seattle this Saturday. We could go together, if you wanted to."

"That sounds acceptable, but isn't Saturday the day of the Girls' Choice Dance?"

"I'm not much of a dancer," I answered shyly.

We talked for a little while longer, me no longer too nervous to use my voice.

When I looked up, almost the entire cafeteria was empty. "I have to go!" I apologized quickly before standing up, and, being me, tripping over my chair.

"How about we skip the rest of the day? We could go back to my house and just hang out. I think that Alice and Edward may be there," he prompted.

"Um…I'm not sure," I was getting shy again.

"Come on. Everything will be fine."

"I guess."


	5. Skipping

Bella 3 Jasper

Chapter Five: Meeting His Family

We drove for a while until we were surrounded by a forest. He turned down a dirt driveway and it took almost five minutes before his house came into view.

The house was huge and white. The garage contained five other cars. Five other expensive cars.

When we entered the house, I became speechless. The back wall was one giant panel of glass. A baby grand piano stood in one corner, a staircase was in the middle, and to the other side was a large living room. Sitting on the couch was Alice and Edward. He had his arm around her and she had her hand on his knee. Neither one of them was moving, they weren't even blinking. They didn't seem to be breathing either.

"He Ed! Alice! Can you guys tell Esme that we'll be up in my room?" Jasper said casually, as if they skipped school every day.

"Sure," Edward replied, eyes still glued to the TV.

When we got upstairs, Jasper opened the first door on the left. He motioned me inside, and then shut the door again.

I sat nervously on his couch – yes, he had a couch in his bedroom – as he walked across the room and pulled a panel off his wall.

Behind the panel was a big-screen TV, complete with DVD/VCR player and a complete selection of horror movies.

"Do you like horror movies? If not, I'll go steal something from Alice or Rose," he asked so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Horror is fine, as long as you'll be here with me," I couldn't believe that I was actually _flirting_.

He put in his favorite horror movie and sat beside me on the couch.


	6. Seduction

Bella 3 Jasper

Chapter Six: Seduction

I turned my head into his shoulder during one particularly gory scene. His skin was colder than I imagined, but maybe that was just because I'd been blushing ever since he'd asked me to skip school with him.

Before the screams from the movie had ended, he hooked one finger under my chin and lifted my face to his.

He slowly leaned down and lightly pressed his cold lips to mine. When I didn't pull away, he brought his other hand up to the back of my head and pressed our lips together with more force.

He pulled away slowly and bent further to kiss my throat. I felt his teeth graze my skin. Alice and Edward burst through the door screaming, "NO!" just as his teeth broke through the skin.

He pulled back to get a better position to feed. He sucked the blood out of the wound as Alice and Edward struggled to pull him off of me.

A burning took over my body and my last conscious vision was Jasper being pulled away from me, his teeth bared and my blood dripping from his lips. Then I blacked out.

THE END


End file.
